


Lost and Found

by Queer_donkey



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, But I'm having fun and that's all that matter, I don't know where I'm going with this fic, Im going to put Macaque through it, Jealous behavior, M/M, Macaque is insecure in his relationships, Possessive Behavior, Shadowpeach - Freeform, Their relationship is a mess and I love them, Unrequited Love, Wukong needs some alone time, those lost two art really in it just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_donkey/pseuds/Queer_donkey
Summary: Wukong goes missing again.And it’s for 500 years.Again.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Missing

Where is he.

Macaque had destroyed his tenth mountain trying to find that damn golden monkey. He stood in the dust and rubble. Getting more and more frustrated from coming up empty, again.

Where the hell is Wukong this time?

He shouldn’t have been gone for this long. Sure they had a pretty bad fight. Honestly, Macaque knew better than to bring up the Monk Sun seemed so fond of just to hurt him a little. And sure Sun was mad enough to storm off, but they usually made up by now.

But this time Wukong didn’t come back. Probably being a big baby about the whole thing. Well, two can play at that game. So Macaque waited it out at first. Patiently at his hut for Wukong to come back to him.

First only a few months had past. That’s was fine. He could wait out a few months. Then a couple of years. Ok ... that’s was also fine. What’s a decade compared to two immortals? If Wukong need a that long to cool down then so be it. Macaque can play the waiting game.

Then 200 years had past.

Macaque had lost his patience.

Now here he was, destroying mountains hopping to find Wukong under one of them. That’s where he was last time Sun was gone for that long. Macaque couldn’t get him out then. No, Macaque was helpless to save Wukong from his imprisonment. Instead Wukong had waited 500 years to be freed by that damn Monk-

Letting out a frustrated growl, Macaque leaped into the air and swung his shadowy staff at another nearby mountain. Causing a large crater on the side of it.

“Where the hell is Wukong.” The shadow monkey was losing his temper faster that he anticipated. He usually does when Sun isn’t around. But ever since Wukong first got stuck under the mountain for 500 years, Macaque’s temper had gotten worse. Then sun was sent on that stupid journey, about fucking redemption. Taking even more time for the golden monkey to come back to him.

Taking a deep breath, Macaque smoothed his hair down on top of his head to pull himself together. Wukong used to do that to him to calm him down. It always worked.

Ok, Macaque can find him. He’ll find him again. They’ll talk it out and get back together in no time. They always do. This time will be no different. Macaque just has to find him.

And he’ll do so by whatever means he has to take.

He’ll get his Peaches back.


	2. Loverman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macaque hits face first into the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Mr. Loverman," by Ricky Montgomery.
> 
> Mentions of alcoholism.

How long has he been on the floor for?

Macaque lifted his face from the ground to take in his surroundings. He was in his hut. And he fell face first onto his bedroom carpet. 

Och.

Laying there for a moment more, Macaque decided to remain on the floor. Only turning himself over to face the ceiling. Starring blankly at it.

Where is Wukong?

Its been four hundred years. Four hundred fucking years sense Wukong went missing. Despite Macaque best efforts, he found nothing on where the Monkey King could be. He even paid a visit to his companions to see if they knew the Monkey Kings whereabouts.

Those three damn idiots Wukong spent the journey with didn’t have a damn clue either. A lot of help they were.

Fucking useless the lot of them.

Macaque raised the wine bottle he was holding up to his lips so he can drink from it again. The taste was awful. But it helped him feel better. Helped him forget how miserable he is.

What did we even fight about this time? 

Ever since Sun come back from the journey they been arguing more often. It was impossible for Macaque to guess what set Wukong off enough for the golden monkey to just up and leave him.

Maybe he was just tired of you-

With another swift swing of wine, Macaque tried to chases away that thought. It tasted bitter and disgusting. But it was better than thinking. Thinking like that doesn’t help him anyway.

It didn’t help him find Wukong.

Why did he leave?

Another swing.

Maybe the fight was about that Monk? 

Wukong always got defensive when Macaque brought him up. Could anybody blame him though? He saw how Sun looked at him. Macaque knows there was something between them. Despite Wukong saying otherwise. It was the subject of most of their fights. Sun probably had enough of it.

Yeah, that was probably what drove Wukong off. 

And his lover had been gone for four hundred years.

Gods he missed him.

The tears started to poured out then. Macaque closed his eyes to try to stop it. The effort was in vain for the tears flowed down his face anyway. That’s fine. At least he wasn’t sobbing this time.

Pathetic.

I miss my lover.


	3. And He Was Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wukong went to flower fruit mountain right before he went missing.

He’s gone.

Looking at the mural on his wall, the Monkey King felt despair. Staring at the painted eyes of his former master.

His dead former master.

Wukong knew one day that he would. Humans don’t last long. Well, not long compared to immortals or demons. Their life spans are significantly longer compared to regular mortals. And that’s what Tripitaka was. 

Just a regular human.

Something Macaque reminded him of constantly.

Wukong never understand why Macaque had such disdain for Tripitaka. The Monk was the reason why Sun was able to get out from under the mountain in the first place. Something he was grateful for. The isolation was torture for the monkey, who’s species are social by nature. Wukong was happy to finally be rescued from that imprisonment.

The journey he had to go on wasn’t that bad either. Sure, there were few bumps in the road here and there. And that golden fillet was a pain to wear, but overall, Wukong was glad for the experience. He was glad that it lead him to his new makeshift family.

Then the journey was over. But Wukongs gratitude remained. He spent most of his time with Tripitaka than he did any of his brothers. Maybe because he knew his master didn’t have much longer to live? At least not compared to an immortals lifespan. 

That’s when the arguments with Macaque stared to get more frequently. The shadow monkey hated it when Wukong even mentioned his masters name. And he didn’t understand why? Macaque never even met Tripitaka before, so how could he hold such a grudge against him?

Turns out, Macaque thought Wukong and Tripitaka had a relationship that went beyond disciple and master.

Wukong was insulted by the very thought.

Moving away from the mural, Wukong walked toward his shed. Each step insinuating his rising temper. Enough so that his monkeys dodged out of his way once they caught site of him.

How could Macaque even think of such a thing? 

Wukong was a lot of things, but a cheater isn’t one of them. He would have never done that to Macaque. So when the other monkey accused him of such a betrayal, Wukong lost it.

The arguments increased from there. Macaque wasn’t listening to him anymore. Wukong got more defensive. And the arguments started to get physical.

Their relationship was getting worse. It stressed Wukong out. And to top it all off, Tripitaka finally died.

That was a low point for Wukong. Being consumed by overwhelming sadness wasn’t easy. He just wanted to grieve the lost of his master. To just cry and be comforted so that he can move on.

Macaque wasn’t the person he should have turned to for that.

He should have been. Wukong expected at least that. For his lover to be a shoulder to cry on. Macaque on the other hand, wasn’t too empathetic. Hell, the shadow monkey made it clear he was happy that Tripitaka was gone.

Which lead to him throwing the first punch at Macaque.

The rest of the fight was a blur to him now. He left as soon as it was over. All Wukong knew was that he can’t go back to Macaque after that shit show.

So here he was. Standing in his shed, packing the remainder of his supplies to go off somewhere. Anywhere. He hasn’t figured out where he’s going to go but it can’t be here. Flower Fruit Mountain would be the first place Macaque would look.

And Wukong can’t be around him right now.

With that thought in mind, the golden monkey headed out of his shed and made his way to leave his mountain.

He didn’t come back until five hundred years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Wukong never cheated on Mac here. Macaque was just insecure.
> 
> Also I headcannon that Wukong left Flower Fruit Mountain when he disappeared. Otherwise he wouldn't have been missing, he would just be at his house.


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macaque hears that the Monkey King is back. He goes looking for his lost lover, only to find some random kid.
> 
> The shadow monkey isn’t happy about that.

Macaque was hopeful when he heard news of the Monkey Kings return.   
He had looked everywhere for his lover when Wukong first disappeared. The first place being Flower Fruit Mountain. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Wukong anywhere. Even the kings monkey subjects didn’t have a clue.

Not that Macaque would really know. The little fur balls either ran away from him or tried to take a bit out of him. They use to like him a lot more before. Guess they know Macaque had played a part for Wukongs disappearance.

The shadow monkey got the hint that he wasn’t welcomed at the mountain anymore.

Not that it mattered. Because Wukong was back. He heard the news from other demons. Apparently the Monkey King took down the Demon Bull King family once again. Unsurprising really, his peaches has always been strong. Of course he took that pretentious family down a peg as soon as they freed the Demon Bull King.

At least that’s what Macaque thought. Turns out it wasn’t Wukong that took them down this time. No, it was some random kid.

Wielding Wukongs staff.

Macaque was pissed.

Why was some child wielding the Monkey Kings staff. No one could wield that thing besides Wukong himself. So why was this kid swinging it around like it was nothing?

The shadow monkey decided to start an investigation on the kid. He needed answers. And he was going to get them.

After a few weeks of questioning other demon and stalking the kid. Macaque got the answers he was looking for.  
Wukong took on a successor because he was retired. 

The Monkey King, who is one of the most powerful beings the heavens have ever known, retired. He gave his powers to some mortal to wield.   
A mortal who was unworthy of such divine powers.

What a waste.

Well, guess Macaque is just going to have to correct that.  
From what he gathered, it seems Wukongs got a soft spot for the brat. Looks like the kid could end up being useful for something other than being an eyesore. 

With one last look at the kid, the Monkie Kid as he calls himself, Macaque smirked as he started to devise his plan.

Oh, this will surely draw Wukong out from hiding.

And hey, Macaque can finally get a taste of what it’s like to wield the Monkey Kings power.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macaque wants payback on Wukong for having the nerve to not only disappear on him, but to just give his powers to some undeserving mortal.
> 
> He also can’t help but admire how damn cute Wukong is when he’s mad.
> 
> What? It’s been awhile since Macaque had seen him.
> 
> Sue him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Macaque betrayed Xiaotian.

Macaque played Xiaotian like a fiddle. Honestly, the kid made it way too easily. How could Sun Wukong pick a successor that was so weak. But this isn’t about the kid or even stealing the Monkey Kings powers. No, it’s about his real prize.

“Enough!”

Speaking of which.

Macaque dodged Wukongs oncoming attack. Once the dust settled, he got a good look at the golden monkey. 

And oh, what a site he was.

He’d forgotten how cute his peaches looked when he was being serious. He could never really pull it off. Those furrowed brows, crossed arms, and stern frown just made Macaque want to kiss him. It was a wonder how anyone found such a pretty face threatening.

Macaque took a moment to just stare at him. To really take all of him in.

After five hundred years, Macaque finally finds Wukong. 

His lover.

His gem. 

The reason Macaque’s been miserable. For five hundred years. Who decided that he would rather waste his time with another mortal than him.

Time to teach Wukong a lesson with some payback.

“Monkey King! It’s good to see ya, bud.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright. He’ll admit it. The kids got more spunk than he thought.

Gritting his teeth as he stitched himself up, Macaque glared down at the cuts that littered all over his body. The brat did a number on him, he’ll give him that.

Wukong’s doing a good job with teaching him.

Damn brat.

With that, Macaque grit his teeth harder. Reaching for the wine bottle on the table in font of him, he ripped the cork off with his teeth. Then proceeded to drink it. Gulping the red wine down with three swigs. 

The taste doesn’t bother him as much as it use to. It definitely helped him forget his troubles for a bit.

His troubles revolving around a certain, very pissed off monkey.

Thinking about the Monkey King caused Macaque to grin. Despite the circumstances, it was good to see his peaches again. Fighting with Wukong was exhilarating. Gods, he missed their fights. Though it would have been better if their battle stayed just between them two .

The mortal just had to interrupt them. Crushing the wine bottle in his hand, Macaque was steaming in anger again.

No matter.

He might not have won the fight, but Macaque made his point clear.

Wukong can’t run from him again. If he does, he want get very far.

No. Macaque won’t let him get away this time.


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything going on with the Demon Bull King family, taking control of the whole damn city, Wukong had forgotten about Macaque.
> 
> Macaque however, decided now would be a good time to make his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after episode 10, after the White Bone Spirit and DBK fam battle.

It looks like the kid’s going to be ok. Good. Not that Wukong was worried. He just wanted to make sure that the kid could handle another scheme done by the Demon Bull King family.

Xiaotian’s doing well on his own. The kids got a team to lean back on too, that was good. 

The kid well be alright.

Wukong however, could be doing better.

The Great Sage felt Macaque’s power signature the moment the shadow monkey stepped foot on his mountain. It felt dark and completely different from his own. Wukong would recognize it anywhere. 

Macaque had guts showing his face at Flower Fruit Mountain. Especially after using Xiaotian as bait to goat Wukong into showing himself.

Honestly he knew the shadow monkey would show up again at some point. He would never stay down for too long. Wukong just got distracted by the craziness going on with the Demon Bull King Family.

He should have know it was only a matter of time before Macaque made his next move.

At least Macaque was leaving the kid out of his scheming this time. Hopefully Wukong could get him away from his mountain, and also himself, without it escalating into another fight as soon as possible.

No matter how much Wukong wanted to punch that cocky smirk off of Macaque face.

“Hey peaches.”

Gods.

“Get off my mountain.” Wukong didn’t have the patience for this.

The shadow monkey’s smirk widen at the response. He always enjoyed getting Wukong angry. “Awww, come on now Peaches. That’s the hello I get after all this time?”

“You stole my successors powers.”

“He got them back.”

“Leave.”

“Why?” Macaque, never one to take rejection lying down, cautiously made his way to Wukong. “You know it’s only be a matter of time before we get back together.”

“What?” Fur fluffing up from surprise, the Monkey King shook his head. “No. We are never getting together. Especially after the stunt you just pulled with the kid.”

“Peaches,” Macaque drawled the pet name out, “you know as well as I do that we’ll patch things up again. We always do.” Macaque was now standing right in front of Wukong, only an arms lengths away. The taller monkey reached to cup the side of Wukongs face.

Only to have Wukong grab a hold of his wrist.

“Don’t you dare touch me.”

The smaller monkey then shoved the taller away from his being. Back to where Macaque was previously standing when the intruder fist come into his shed.

Macaque let himself be shoved away, landing perfectly on his feet. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy to get his peaches back. It never was. He just had to keep trying.

But for another day.

Holding his hands up as if surrendering, Macaque said, “Alright alright, I’ll go.” Flashing Wukong another cocky smirk, “But I’ll be back soon.”

And with that pleasant little warning, Macaque disappeared into the shadows. Hopefully he finally listened to Wukong and left.

Letting out a tired sigh, Wukong turned back to the door way to his shed.

He needed to get out of here and let out some pent up steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my first fic I think I did pretty alright.
> 
> I got some ideas of how to continue this story, but I want to watch the New Years Special first before getting into it. I was going to wait for the English version of it to come out, but I'm impatient and want to watch it now. But with college getting busy for me, who knows when I'll get the chance to do that.
> 
> So I decided to end things here for now.
> 
> Thank you for giving my garbage writing a chance! It was fun for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, ever. Please be nice to me.


End file.
